David Undertow
David Undertow was a Civil War veteran, sharpshooter, rancher, ethical humanist monk, and outlaw. Having joined the United States Army during the Civil War in 1861, Undertow became regarded as one of the best sharpshooters in the Army, and was most known for his heroic actions at the Battle of Lewis's Farm in 1865, where he took out the Confederate Command Chain and turned the battle for the Union. Early life and military career Undertow was born sometime in 1840 in Mobjack Bay, Virginia. He joined the United States Army at the age of 21, and was given a standard issue Sharps Rifle, which he wielded with great accuracy. Becoming the top sharpshooter in his brigade, Undertow rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. However, being a sharpshooter, Undertow would often have to perform dangerous tasks such as clearing fields of unexploded rounds before leading his troops through. It was during one such operation in 1863 which he was hit in the face with a piece of shrapnel. Undertow was hospitalized for eight weeks, but ended up losing his left eye to infection. During the Battle of Lewis's Farm, Undertow was called upon to cease the Confederate Army's advancement to facilitate the retreat and survival of his regiment, the 23rd Volunteer Virginia Infantry, until they could be reinforced and rescued by the 188th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment, under the command of Colonel John E. McMahon. Undertow covertly sabotaged the Confederates' communications, ceasing all coordination between the various Confederate regiments and stalling the battle long enough for the 188th New York to arrive. Post-war career After the battle, Undertow retired due to injuries sustained, and did not see battle again. Ultimately, Undertow swore during this time to never kill again, and dedicated himself to the ideals of pacifism, humanism, and self-defense. For some time, Undertow wandered around the Midwest, picking up work here and there as he could find it. He ultimately found permanent work as a ranch hand and eventually worked his way up to co-ownership of a ranch. In 1877, Undertow was bit by a rattlesnake, suffering a wound which became infected and eventually led to the amputation of his left hand. Though it took some time, he did retain his riding and ranching abilities and ultimately was able to continue his work as a rancher. During this time, he also became a talented lassoer and gained some skill with the bull-whip. In 1890, while working a cattle drive from Pasadena to Saint Louis, Undertow's band was attacked and raided by the infamous Cowboy Dan Posse. During the brief skirmish, Undertow was thrown from his horse. Crawling to safety, Undertow came across a discarded firearm and briefly had an opportunity to use it on Daniel Baumgartner, but elected not to as he had sworn off killing by this point. In June of 1901, while preparing for a cattle drive from Austin to Sioux City, Iowa, Undertow was involved in a tavern brawl and shootout and was arrested and sentenced to conscription in the 121st Texas Militia.